What Happened?
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Natsu and Juvia find Gray as a kid. He starts to remember the time when Deliora destroyed his village and starts to scream and cry every time he remembers. It seems like he's reliving it over and over again. Can Natsu and the gang help Gray?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was reading chapter 348 of Fairy Tail and I thought "Hey, some people can't read this so why don't I use a little and then make up the rest so I don't spoil it." Well... I did do that... But I only took one character... THATS IT! I only used his power but I forgot his name and I'm too lazy to search it up so I'm gonna call him 'the darkness man'. Please write to me what his real name is... PLEAAAAASEEE! **

**... **

****Natsu walked out of Fairy tail after his big brawl with Gajeel and Elfman to get some fresh air. "They're annoying sometimes. Right Happy?" The blue cat smiled "Aye, sir!" Natsu fist bumped the blue cat but was then startled but the sound of Screaming and crying, and the sound of a woman trying to calm the child down. The two voices were very familiar.

_Wendy? No. Too young. Romeo? No. Too old. Lucy? No. I just saw her. Happy? Yes! Wait, no. He's right next to me... _Natsu kept on thinking but he just couldn't get it so he ran up to the sound of the screaming and saw two people who were very familiar to him. "Juvia? Gray?" He stared at the two...

* * *

So you probably want to know why Gray was screaming and crying and why Juvia was calming him down. Well... I'll tell you. It all started this morning when Gray just got back from his job. He destroyed a whole village and stole some guys underpants because he apparently lost his own.

Gray walked through the streets of Magnolia. He was close to going to Fairy Tail. Soon to be lectured by Erza, punched by Natsu, kicked by Lucy, hugged by Juvia, and told he wasn't 'manly' enough to even wear the underpants that he stole. Oh yes, Like he wanted to hear all of that.

Gray sighed and walked towards the guild hall but he was then stopped by the sound of the ground rumbling. Gray stared at the cracks and they lead behind him so he turned around. The ice mage looked up and saw a man with shark like teeth with a giant white square tattoo around his mouth. He had somewhat long black hair that was pulled into a tiny bun. The man had a giant whit jacket with a black shirt on and giant metal gloves. His eyes were blue and his pants were brown.

Okay... He had no fashion sense. "Yo, ugly" Gray stared at the man "What are you trying to do?"

The man laughed and smiled devilishly "You shouldn't be talking, little man." _Little?! I'm not little! _

Gray dropped his bag and cracked his knuckles "Listen, big shot. I don't have time for this" Gray's eyes widened, He started to get smaller and his clothes got bigger. "What the hell?" Gray's eyes widened and he gasped. His voice was so high.

The man laughed "I told you not to talk, little man."

Gray stared at his pants, everything was so big. His hands were little and his necklace was down to his waist. The big man grabbed Gray by the face and lifted him up. He snared at the boy. Gray started kicking the air and trying to pry the giants fingers off his face. "Stop kicking or your death will be painful..."

Gray stared at the big guy's face as it suddenly morphed into Deliora's. His ultimate fear in the world. Gray started to scream as tears filled his eyes. He remembered how he saw everyone dying in his village... Mother and Father... Neighbors... Friends and family... All gone..

"Stop crying wimp" But Gray couldn't stop. He was terrified. "Oh, so I brought out your darkest fear... Good..."

"MONSTER!"

* * *

Juvia sat at the bar, she was the only one who could hear through all of the fighting and drinking and more fighting. She sighed "Juvia wished Gray was here..." She twirled the wine that was in her glass with her finger. Mirajane stood in front of Juvia and smiled "It's okay, Juvia. I think he's coming back today." Juvia's face brightened, she was so happy to hear that.

"Thank-you, Mirajane. Juvia is now happy!" the beautiful white haired mage smiled and walked over to Cana to get her another barrel.

She stared at Gajeel, he was punching Natsu while Natsu had Gajeel in a death lock with fire arms. "SUCK IT, GAJEEL!"

"NO, YOU ASS." Gajeel then got out of the death lock and kicked Natsu into a wall. Lucy gasped as she saw Natsu going through the cement wall.

Levy and Lucy were talking about Lucy's new novel and what ideas should be in it.

Juvia sighed, she still wanted her Gray-sama to be here. She was then startled by the sound of a little boy's shriek. No one else heard it, they were too busy fighting or reading or drinking. So Juvia got up and walked over to the EXIT. A chair just missing her head by an inch. She stepped over Jet's unconscious body and she walked pass Elfman. He kept on going on about how there were no men at Fairy Tail. Juvia certainly didn't want to be called a man.

"MONSTER!" was heard by the same voice. Juvia stepped outside and saw a big man holding a little boy by the face. "Let the boy go!" Juvia screamed. The man turned his head towards her and soon disappeared into the the wind. The little boy fell on his butt but on Gray's clothes. He wore Gray's pants without any shirt or boots on. He had on Gray's chain and his necklace.

The raven haired boy kept on crying, he stared at Juvia while crying. "W-Why?" The little boy cried into his hands. He kept on visioning the terrible face that was starring into his eyes. Juvia stared at the boy and realized who it was. It was her Gray-sama. She didn't come in time to stop the magic that was used on him. How could she ever be called a member of Fairy Tail if she didn't help her Gray?

Juvia walked over to Gray and sat next to him. He held him close and let him cry into her chest "Juvia's here.. It's alright. Gray-sama."

Gray kept on crying and screaming into her shoulder, his memory felt like reality again. All the blood and death. The crashing. Him being one of the only survivors. Juvia put a hand on the back of his head.

* * *

Natsu walked over to them and stared at the terror in Gray's face. He didn't want to laugh, he saw the pain in Gray's face. He was eight again. The age when his parents died. Along with his village. Juvia glanced at Natsu as if saying "Who would do this?"

Natsu didn't know... But he will be getting revenge on who caused this to his friend, Gray.

**... **

**So? What did you think?! OH GREAT! I HAD TO TYPE THIS STUPID STORY BECAUSE THE at SIGN AND " SIGN GOT SWITCHED... AGAIN! FL! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... So... This is weird... BUT I MISS MY REVIEWER! I MISS YOU SoulEater199! You were like my favorite reviewer and you LEFT ME! TO DIE! NOW YOU SHALLLL DIEEEEE! **

**... **

Gray sat on a bar stool while all of Fairy Tail were starring at him and asking him questions.

"How did you get so small?"

"Why were you crying?"

"Are you Gray?"

"Wheres your pants?"

All those stupid questions. He couldn't stand that he was now the youngest in Fair Tail. Gray rolled his eyes and held out his palm and slammed his fist into it "Ice Make: Dome!" A giant ice dome covered him so he wasn't able to hear everyone's stupid questions. Gray leaned back and sipped his strawberry smoothie.

Juvia was sitting on the bar stool next to him. She couldn't stop smiling because she was the one to help him get on the bar stool. Even though he tried to kick her in the face and said "I got it!"

Natsu was sitting with Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Happy in a booth. "Do you know how he got so little?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at her "No. When I found him, he was screaming about a monster that was trying to kill him. Juvia was with him though. Hey. Maybe she's the monster?"

Erza gave him an annoyed look "Not possible. She said that she was hugging him and tried to calm him down. That's unlikely. With his small age, he might be re-imagining Deliora when it destroyed his village.

Lucy nodded "Yeah, that must of had been painful for him. Maybe he saw something and thought it was Deliora?"

Wendy nodded "Maybe. I still feel bad for him... I never thought he could cry like that. I've never seen anyone cry like that."

Erza glanced at Wendy "He lived a bad memory... He told me that when he was little, he saw Deliora kill everyone before he blacked out from all of the dust and fumes and fire. He was one of the only survivors."

Lucy looked down "That's so sad..."

Natsu nodded. Erza continued "We all lived terrible memories. He just might be reliving them again. If we could only find out who did this."

Natsu grinned "Yeah, and I could kick his ass!"

Wendy looked at Natsu with a confused look "Wait, if 'The Darkness Man' turned Gray into a kid, can't he do the same to us?"

Erza nodded "If we do find him, we will have to be careful. We may also relive the terrible memories that we had."

Happy nodded "Aye!"

Carla rolled her eyes "This isn't a time to be funny, tom cat."

Happy looked down "Sorry, Carla."

Natsu spoke again "So what do we do with little Gray for now?"

Lucy looked at everyone "Keep him with us, I guess. We can bring Juvia with us if he has one of those moments again."

Wendy adjusted herself in her seat "I don't think he'll do it again, right?"

Erza dug her fork into her strawberry cake "There is no way to tell if he could do it again. We should just bring Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy just in case."

Natsu leaned in with a confused face "Gajeel? Why do we have to bring that metal head?"

Gajeel called from far away "I can hear you, Flame Head!"

Natsu turned around in his seat and shouted "You were meant to!" He then turned back to face the group.

Lucy nodded "Natsu does have a point. What use would Gajeel be? He'll be making fun of him the whole time."

Natsu crossed his arms "That wasn't the point that I was making."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Wendy spoke up "Gajeel could help with fighting and Levy could help with Gray. She does know many spells and books. She could help calm him down."

Erza put her empty plate down "Then it's settled. Tomorrow the eight of us will be heading out to find who caused Gray to decrease in age."

Natsu nodded but Wendy squeaked "I don't think I'll be of much use."

Lucy smiled "Don't say that. Your very helpful and how can we go out there without you? Your part of our team."

Natsu grinned "Yeah." Erza just nodded.

**... **

**Should I make another chapter today? Hmmm... Maybe... OH MAN GUYS! I SNEEZED AND MY ARM SUDDENLY STARTED TO GET SORE! I think I did too big of a sneeze. GAHHH! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Someone likes my story. I'm looking at you Rewinsan. *hugs* OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK LIKE GRAY! GAH! *squeezes even more* Ahem. Back to our regular scheduled program. **

** ... **

Natsu walked over to Gray's ice dome and punched his hand through the dome. He took his arm and started to talk "Gray, get out right now!"

"No, your not the boss of me" Gray's eyes widened. _Did I just say that?! I'M TURNING INTO A LITTLE KID! _"Yes, sir!" The ice dome crumbled and Gray jumped off of the bar stool. Everyone seemed so big. He stared at Elfman "Wow..." Gray kept on staring at Elfman.

Natsu picked Gray up and ran out of Fairy Tail. Gray started kicking the air and swinging his tiny fists around "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Gray then kicked his leg all the way back, into Natsu's chest. Gray thought it would help but it only tickled Natsu.

Lucy giggled at the kicking Gray but Gray just got pissed. He slammed his fist into his palm "Ice make; snow cone!" A giants snow cone fell on Lucy's head. Natsu and Gray started laughing "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lucy screamed and got out her keys "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Aquarius shined through the air "What do you want?" She snapped.

Lucy was enraged "Go destroy him! Do it now!"

Aquarius rolled her eyes "Whatever... I'm only doing it because you look so ugly right now."

"What?! Don't sass me!" Lucy screamed.

Aquarius faced Gray and Natsu and was about to send a massive wave towards them but Juvia steeped in front of them.

"Don't hurt Juvia's Gray-sama!"

Aquarius nodded "I see." She winked and vanished.

"How come she's so nice to you?" Lucy asked. Juvia remembered her day in the spirit world when she was talking to the water spirit.

"No reason..." Juvia turned around and took Gray from Natsu. "You're going to hurt Juvia's precious Gray."

Gray was held underneath his armpits and had an annoyed expression on. "Can you let me go?"

Juvia let Gray go but held onto his hand. "Come along, Gray-sama." Gajeel bursted out of the guild while holding Levy "We're here!"

"Oh great. Is Gajeel gonna read me a book so I can take a 'nap'?" Gray snapped.

Natsu laughed "Good idea!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Gray yelled.

Levy got down and flattened out her skirt "I won't do that if Gray is already calm. And what's so wrong with book?"

Gray stared at Levy "I don't know. Natsu here doesn't know how to read."

Natsu got angry and tackled Gray. Gray started punching Natsu and dropping snow cones onto him.

Lucy pulled Natsu off of Gray "Natsu! He's eight! You could kill him-" A snow cone was dropped onto Lucy's head. She turned around and saw Gray grinning "I'm not a little kid. I'M EIGHTEEN!"

Natsu rolled his eyes "You seem pretty short for an eighteen year old."

"SHUT UP, FLAME HEAD!"

Wendy laughed "I can't take him seriously with that cute voice."

Erza nodded. Gajeel grinned "What's up, tiny?"

Gray crossed his arms. Then he put on a cute voice "If you don't stop, i'm gonna cry..."

Natsu pointed at Gray "H'S TOTALLY FAKING IT!" But Juvia rushed over to Gray and started hugging him. "Stop bullying Gray-sama. Juvia thinks it's mean."

Gajeel crossed his arms "Pfft. I'm still calling him tiny."

"SHUT UP!" Gray screamed.

**... **

**Okay. I put some humor in this. SORRY! I JUST LOVE HUMOR! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLOOOOOOO! I see you like my story... good. Because I have many more chapters to await. Well... I hope I don't get bored of the story and never upda- *chair get thrown at head* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! **

**Natsu: YOU HAVE TO UPDATE! GRAY'S A KID! ITS FUNNY! **

**Gray: I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A KID! **

**Stuffster and Natsu: Your so denying it. **

**Gray: SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU MEANIES! GAH! **

**Stuffster: Oh my god! He called me a meany! I just.. I just can't deal with that! *faints* **

**Natsu: Pffft... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LAMEST COMEBACK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Gray: SHUT UP! **

**... **

Gajeel held Gray underneath his armpits so he can face Gajeel "Why are we heading out now? I thought you said tomorrow?"

Erza kept on walking "I've changed my mind. Why? You have a problem with that?"

Gajeel just ignored her and stared at mini Gray "How did you get like this?"

Gray snared at Gajeel and punched him in the face "None of your business, fatty!"

Gajeel stared at Gray with the scariest face possible "What did you just say, shorty?"

Gray squeaked and looked over at Juvia. _As long as i'm eight, I know she'll do anything for me. Okay, Gray... Start crying... _Gray kept on trying to cry. He made whimpers and tried imagining scary things. _DAMMIT! WHY WON'T I CRY?! That's the one use for an eight your old. Get people to do your work for you! What am I saying? I'm not acting like my usual self... _

Gajeel stared at the serious looking Gray. It looked like they were having a very intense staring contest.

"Oi, what are you guy's doing?" Natsu asked. "I think they're having a staring contest" Lucy said. "A very intense one" Levy added.

"Aye! Natsu! We should have a staring contest." Happy flew in front of Natsu. "Alright, little buddy. 3, 2, 1. GO!" The two of them were staring at each other with wide eyes, while walking.

Levy and Lucy were walking next to each other, both talking about what might of caused Gray's decrease age "I wonder why Gray won't speak of him."

Lucy nodded "Yeah. Maybe it's something to do with Deliora-"

"DAMN! YOUR SO HEAVY!" Gajeel yelled and dropped Gray.

Gray got up and saw everyone staring at him, so he whistled and shoved his hands in his pant pockets. "Calm down..." Gray then walked in front of everyone but stopped "Where are we going?"

Erza stared at the young Gray "Any where. Any where in Magnolia to look for any clues."

"Where do we check first?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe the place where Juvia found Gray-sama"

Erza nodded while Juvia was carrying Gray.

"LET ME GO?! I STILL HA- Oh what's the point..."

**... **

**I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! WHYYYY! **

**Soul: It's not cool to cry. **

**Stufftser: *Shows picture of a dead rabbit* **

**Soul: WHO WOULD DO THAT?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have seen some... Interesting reviews... I FRICKEN LOVE THE,! ESPECIALLY ALL OF BrigetteoO REVIEWS! GAHHH! *song turns on out of no where* **

**She said I love this song, I've heard it before**

**and it stole my heart, I KNOW EVERY WORD! **

**She's gonna dance all night, night. **

**til' it hurts. **

**singing the best song ever, best song ever. **

**GIVE ME YOUR HAND! **

***eyes water* OH MY GOD! THE READY SET! AHHHH! **

**... **

Natsu stood right where he found Juvia and Gray. Everyone was looking for any evidence or any DNA of the strange man. "Why do we need DNA? Are we going to do a Sherlock thing?"

Wendy giggled "Levy said that she can trace the 'Darkness Man' if she finds any sample of DNA."

Erza was wearing her investigator armor. She had her hair in a pony tail with a green plaid bow. Her tank top was dark green and she had a dark green plaid skirt. Erza whore white knee socks with black ankle boots and her coat was also a dark green plaid.

Lucy and Levy stared at Erza "Don't you think that's a little overboard, Erza?" Lucy giggled nervously. Erza turned towards her "Why? It's necessary for our investigation."

Gray laughed to himself, he was on Gajeel's shoulders "She just wants to show off."

Gajeel grinned and laughed. Natsu saw Erza's outfit and got an idea. He ran into the nearest store and then ran out with a brown top hat and a brown trench coat with a magnifying glass.

Lucy sweat dropped "Ummm... Natsu? Where did you get that?"

Natsu pointed at the nearest costume shop "Over there. It was in the window and had some words near it. I thought it spelt 'free'"

Gray crossed his arms "Your such an idiot, Natsu. It says half off, Flame Head. I'm eight and I knew that."

Natsu smirked "So you finally admitted your age."

"I WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT MY AGE RIGHT NOW, JERK!"

Natsu turned the other way and crossed his arms "Whatever you say."

"WHEN I GROW BACK TO MY NORMAL SIZE, YOUR DEAD!"

Natsu kept starring at... well... nothing. "Sure, keep telling yourself that, shorty."

Gajeel and Gray's eyes widened "SHORTY?!"

Gajeel growled "THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR HIM, DUMB ASS. GET YOUR OWN!"

Levy rolled her eyes and searched with Erza. He really covered his tracks. From what Juvia said, he disappeared into the wind. He must be using a magic that let him do that. The body can't do that. It's not possible. "Did you find anything?"

"No. Did you find anything, yourself?"

"No. He really covered his tracks. Did you hear what Juvia said?"

Erza stood up straight and looked at Levy "No."

"Well, she said he disappeared into the wind. That can't be possible. Can it?"

"So far, anything is possible..."

_Erza does have a point. I mean, there's a fricken __blue__ cat who's __flying__. That's not normal! _Everything was going through Levy's mind as she stood still. Her hands resting on her hips. Juvia ran past her and up to Gajeel "Gajeel! Don't hurt Juvia's Gray-sama."

Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu rolled their eyes. _Yeah sure, __her__ Gray-sama. _Juvia stared into Gajeel's eyes. She had pleading eyes on, her puppy face. Gajeel smirked at how this was all to funny to him. He purposely leaned back so Gray could fall off, and he did.

Gray sat up "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Whoops. Sorry, tiny." The two dragon-slayers high-fived each other.

Juvia just kneeled down next to Gray and squeezed him in a hug. Squishing his head into her chest. (Oh yes. Like Blair with Soul)

Natsu and Gajeel stared with horror. "Girl's do that?"

Gajeel then laughed "I want in."

Lucy stomped over to Gajeel and slapped him across the face "STOP BEING A PERVE!"

"I'm not a perve, bunny girl."

Carla rolled her eyes "Why are boy's so idiotic these days?"

Happy strutted over to her "I'm not idiotic, Carla!" He smiled.

Carla did a "hmph!" and walked away with her arms crossed. Poor Happy went to the emo corner to sulk.

Gray started screaming and struggling in Juvia's grasp. _Is this what it's like to be eight?! _

Natsu was slapped too because Lucy thought he was being a perve too. "WHY DID I GET SLAPPED?!"

Lucy got in his face "You were staring!"

"IN HORROR!"

Wendy watched all of the commotion. Her, Carla, and Happy stood there. Dumb-founded. "Huh?"

**... **

**MOOOOORE HUMOOOOORRRR! **


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVED YOUR REVIEWS! AH! *sees Natsu with mini Gray* STOP PUNCHING MY BABY! *slams chair on Natsu's head and cradles Gray against my chest* DON'T WORRY! MOMMY IS HERE! **

**... **

Natsu now had Gray on his shoulders. He kept on running around with Gray laughing on his shoulders. "Oh boy! This is so much fun!" Gray's eyes widened and he sobbed in the emo corner "Why am I enjoying this?..."

Natsu sighed "I'm not enjoying this either..." Gajeel laughed "YEAH YOU ARE!"

Natsu smirked "Yeah... You're right."

Gray looked up with the death stare and iced flames for eyes "SHUT UP, JERK!"

Lucy rolled her eyes "Did anyone find a clue and did any male try to look for a clue?" Lucy stared at Natsu with his Sherlock Holmes costume.

Natsu looked over hois shoulder and pointed to himself "Are you talking to me?". Gajeel smirked "Gi-hi-hi. She's definitely not talking to me."

"I SAID MALE! I MEANT ANY MALE! Except for you, my wittle Gray."

\Gray looked down with icy tears "Why am I so cute..."

Gajeel and Natsu whispered to each other but loud enough for Gray to hear "I don't see it." "Yeah, he looks scary to me."

"I HEARD THAT, YOU MORONS!" Gray threw a hammer at Gajeel.

Juvia stood in front of Gajeel, her arms crossed and her foot tapping "Gajkeel, stop hurting Juvia's Gray-sama. His feeling are being hurt."

Gajeel rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, I'm really scared."

Carla sighed "Why is every boy so rude. I just don't get it." Panther Lily nodded but Happy pointed at him "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

Lucy gave all the boy's a sweatshirt since it's cold out here. Gray rolled his eyes "What idiot had this idea to give us coats?..."

Lucy teared up and started crying. Gray stood far behind her and waved his hands with a nervous look on his face "I didn't mean it..."

Natsu stared at Gray "Nice. You hurt her feelings."

Gray looked up "Heh... heh..." He stared nervously at Natsu.

Erza and Wendy were searching for clues. Nothing being spotted until Erza came across a piece of long black hair. She picked up the strand and held it in front of her face. "Levy, I found something that can help with the investigation."

Natsu laughed. _I feel like I'm Sherlock Holmes! _Gray rolled his eyes and sat against a building wall. Levy walked over to Erza and took the piece of hair "Thanks Erza, I think this is all of the DNA we need to track him down." Wendy giggled "Finally. My back hurts."

"WELL I'M SHORT!" Gray yelled in annoyance. _Why did I have to be a little eight year old? I just hate Natsu... Even though he didn't do this... _Gray kept on sending daggers at Natsu's head with his mind. "If only you could feel it, Natsu..." Gray whispered to himself.

Juvia picked up Gray "You should sleep now, Gray-sama."

"I told you that I'm not going to sleep."

"JKuvia thinks it will be best."

"I'm older than you, Juvia. I don't need to sleep."

"Don't say that, Juvia knows best for her Gray-sama"

Gray's eyes were wide and he was biting his lip. He was fumed with anger. "Well I think your a f-"

A horn was set off. "Piece of s-"

A loud and loud Boat horn was set off.

"Who should stop treating me like i'm eight!"

"But Gray-sama. You are eight."

"I'M NOT EIGHT!"

"All the girls giggled but Erza. _I just wonder how someone could use this type of magic. _

Levy used her magic and placed the hair in a book. After a while of reading a code, a picture of a man was hologramed. (making that word up... DON'T JUDGE ME!)

Gray looked at the picture and his eye's widened with fear. He began to see flames everywhere. Destruction and dead body's. "MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed. He had tears in his eyes. Everyone stared at him. Not knowing what to do. "THEY'RE KILLING THEM! PLEASE?!" Gray screamed... He only saw blood and a giant monster. He starred at the face and kept on crying with fear.

Juvia walked over to him and held him in her arms again. Helping him to calm down. Levy took down the hologram and stared at the crying Raven haired boy...

"Don't let it hurt them..."

**... **

**Like I said. He's going to keep on seeing his worst fear... Seeing death in his village. REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK! **

**... **

Ahhh. The bar. The local bar. Nothing better than a cold refreshing beer to calm down the group of mages.

Gray walked in, high and mighty. He seemed to get taller. He looked a year older. Instead of 8, he looked 9. Well, where was I? Oh yes, Gray started walk,ing into the bar. He sat at the bar counter and played it cool. Looking at his hand and leaning on the counter "I'll have one beer, make it snappy."

The bar tender laughed "Sure kid, Like I'm giving you beer. I got milk. That's it."

Gray stared at the man with annoyed eyes and a twitching mouth. Gray stood on the chair, grabbed the mans shirt and brought him close "What do you think, that I'm five? Give me the beer 'cause you do not want to get on my bad side."

The bar tender nodded and put a glass bottle on the counter. Gray let go of the man's shirt and grabbed the glass bottle. He looked down and saw the color of the liquid. He slammed the bottle onto the counter top "Do you think I'm an idiot? I SAID GET ME A FRICKEN BEER!"

Gray was about to attack the man but Gajeel picked up Gray by his hood. "LET ME DOWN! I'M GONNA KILL THAT GUY!" Gray swung his little fists in the air.

"Ha. Sure tiny." Gajeel snicked.

Gray screamed "STOP CALLING ME TINY! I'M 18! I'M NOT 8! LET ME GO! AFTER I KILL HIM I'M GONNA KILL YOU NEXT!"

Natsu laughed insanely. He stood in front of Gray with a needle "Mira said I can use this if you misbehave."

Gray's eyes widened and he gulped. "GAJEEL! SAVE ME!"

"Gajeel chuckled and slung tiny Gray over his right shoulder and gave Natsu a thumbs up "Do that once he's back to his normal size."

"I was thinking the same thing." Both of them started to laugh evily.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Juvia huffed and took Gray away from Gajeel. She sat Gray down on the ground and held his hand. "Juvia thinks we should go."

All the girls nodded and walked out. Erza stood behind the two dragon slayers with the 'I-am-going-to-kill-you' expression on her face. "You two... get out."

They both jumped and ran out of the bar with a cloud of dust behind them "AYE!"

Erza smilled and high-fives Honey-senpai. (WAIT A MINUTE! ERZA NEVER SMILES! -you probably thought I was going to say how Honey senpai is from a different show. WELL I DIDN'T!-)

* * *

_Day three. The mountains. _

Lucy pouted "It's so cold out here..."

"I don't feel anything." Natsu said. Gray nodded "Me either." Gray now looked 10. A little taller and less... childish.

"Well you're made of fire and you're made of ice" Lucy pointed out. The two boys nodded.

"I think we're close." Levy said while reading a book.

"To the bad guy?" Lucy asked with a happy tingle to her voice.

"To a village."

"Oh..." Lucy looked down.

Natsu grinned and slapped her back in a friendly manner "Don't worry Lucy. You have us to talk to if you're bored."

Lucy sweat dropped "That's not why I'm upset."

Everyone totally ignored that statement of hers and they walked in silence. After about 4 minutes of total silence Natsu yelled "GAHHH! I'M SO BOOOREDAH!"

Wendy smiled "Why don't you bring one of your spirits out, Lucy?"

"That's a great idea!" Lucy took out one of her keys and got in her stance "OPEN! GATE OF THE-"

"LUUUCY!" Natsu yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"Umm... Can I pick a key?"

Lucy scrunched up her nose narrowed her eyes. Stay in the same posture, she slammed the keys onto Natsu's face. Natsu smiled "Thanks, Luce."

Gray snickered. He stared at Lucy. He was at the length where his eyes were the same height as her... Never mind.

Natsu proudly took a key "This one looks awesome!" He gave the key to Lucy and she sighed.

She pouted "Open... Gate of the golden Bull... Taurus..."

A big green light flashed and there stood a giant cow, bull, thing in front of her. "Hey there Lucy. You called me to have some fun. Mooooo!"

"Perve..." Lucy crossed her arms and huffed "Natsu wants to play with you."

"OH MY GOD!" Natsu was jumping up and down. Taurus grinned but saw a little boy with raven colored hair. "Who's thiiiiis?"

Gray crossed his arms "Shut up..."

"GRAY?!" He yelled. He then smirked and bent down "Hey there, little booooy. Wanna play catch with my giant battle axe?"

Gray's smiled and his eyes widened "OH BOY!" He then growled "Why would I want to do that?"

"This kid's boring. I'll see you later, Lucy. Then I'll get that smooooooch."

And with that, he vanished.

**...**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**


End file.
